


Under the Rain

by OdessyLight



Series: Miraculous Ladybug One-shots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hit by a car, Implied Relationships, Marichat, Rain, almost dies, chat saves marinette, chloe is a brat, implied Marichat - Freeform, no villian, protective chat, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdessyLight/pseuds/OdessyLight
Summary: A bad day. A walk in the rain. The start of something new.Chat's just glad he got there in time.All credit to MLB creators!





	Under the Rain

Marinette groaned as she held her hand out from under the canopy, letting the rain bounce off her skin. 

Her trip to the cafe had started sunny, but halfway through her meal the heavens had opened. 

She prepared herself for the shock of cold and stepped out into the rain.  

The walk was rather long, and Marinette was so lost in her own world, she didn't notice the green eyes following her movements.

Marinette sighed when a car drove by and washed a wave of icy water over her. 

Peeling her jacket off and ringing it out was the best she could do to ease the wet misery that was her walk home. 

She had only made it a few more feet when someone from behind her knocked her over, sending her flying into a large puddle on the street.

"Oh, look at the clumsy little Marinette.  Can't even stay on her feet when her ugly pants are at risk." 

Marinette glared at Chloe before starting to stand up.

"LOOK OUT!" Marinette only had time to look up and see the car heading toward her.

Closer.  _I probably won't make it._

Closer.  _I'm sorry I couldn't continue to be Ladybug._

Marinette squeezed her eyes closed, knowing that the squealing breaks wouldn't stop the flying car in time. It had only been a few feet away. A second from impact. 

And suddenly, she was in the air, warm arms around her.

The moment of surprise didn't last long, however, because she came crashing to the ground with a heavy weight on top of her. 

" -arinette? Marinette!" 

When Marinette looked up, all she could see was green. No, those were green eyes. 

"Chat?"

"Princess!" Chat looked so happy to see her. Like he didn't mind the rain pounding into his back and dripping off the ends of his hair. 

"Thanks, kitty." Marinette smiled and lifted a hand to his happy face. 

"You were in the road and you didn't see the car, and I thought I wouldn't get there in time." 

Chat was really worried about her, huh.

Marinette wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. 

Not caring that her back was soaked.

Not caring that Chloe was taking pictures of the two.

Just caring that Chat was there. 

That she was there.

That she would live to fight another day.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this one. It started with me thinking 'well what if Chat gave Marinette an umbrella and that's how she figured it out. But then I thought, 'but I have two reveal stories already. I want some drama and/or fluff.' So I thought, what if Marinette's having a bad day! And almost gets... hit by a car! and then... Chat saves her! I didn't end up where I thought I would, but this story is more of an experiment. In all my others, I knew exactly where I wanted the story to end, or the feeling I wanted to portray, but in this one, I just kept writing and editing as I went so this probably isn't my best work, but I did have an awesome time writing it. Hope you like it! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
